Conquering the Inner Demon
by Neko-Kimiko
Summary: When a problem arises with Kyubii, how will Team 7 deal with it? And what will they do when Tsunade calls in a special cell to help? contains randomness, stupidity, and hyperness


Disclaimer: No, I don't own the show Naruto...wish I did though...On with the story!

**Conquering the Inner Demon**

Chapter 1: In Which the Problem Arises

Kakashi looked up at Team 7, and then back down at his notebook. Yes, he had traded his "Icha Icha Paradise" for a notebook. He made a few quick points, and then closed it, sliding it into a pocket. "Alright." He called. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at their teacher. "Training is over for today, go home and get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow…Naruto, are you feeling ok?" Naruto was doubled over, clutching his stomach. Naruto's head snapped up, and he plastered a fake grin on his face.

"Uh, it's no problem. Probably just a stomach cramp or something…" Kakashi's visible eye glared at him, but he shrugged.

"I'm taking you to see Tsunade, just in case."

"Fine…" Naruto whined, and then jogged after Kakashi. Luckily, the Hokage's office was close to the training grounds, and the two were there within a few minutes.

"In you go." Kakashi said, and then shoved the blonde through the door. "Tsunade-hime!" He called, and, almost instantly, the Hokage appeared in front of them.

"What." She said irritably, and then looked at Naruto. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto whimpered, clutching his stomach again. "Kakashi, this is serious. Get the rest of team seven, and then come back here." The copy nin nodded, and then poofed away.

"How serious is…" Naruto gasped, looking up at Tsunade. "Is this?"

"Very." She answered simply, as Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke appeared in the office. "Sit down." Tsunade paced over to her desk, sitting behind it. She sighed, and then looked at each of the chunnin. "We have a very serious problem. I'm sure you all know about Kyuubi?" They nodded. "Well, for some reason, Kyuubi is acting up. Since the situation is so…delicate, I have decided to call in a team of elite shinobi."

Naruto brightened, still looking a bit green. "Really? Cool! You mean, like, super high level ninjas?" He grinned, flailing around. Sakura rolled her eyes, and a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Stop flailing around, dobe." He whispered, keeping his eyes on Tsunade. The Hokage held up her hand, silencing the two.

"I know these shinobi personally, as I watched them train. They are all demons, but they are no threat to the general populace."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You don't mean them do you? Please say you don't!" He threw himself on his knees in front of Tsunade's desk as Team Seven watched on in a mixture of fascination, amusement, and horror. "Please don't summon them! I mean, just one of the three is bad enough, but all three? They'll eat-"

"Kakashi, they won't eat you. But we have to summon them."

"What are they called, if you don't mind me asking? Do they belong to a team?" Sakura piped up, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, they do belong to a team. Team Elevent-"

"Did someone mention Team Eleventy-one?" A voice cackled.

"TEAM ELEVENTY-ONE! ASSEMBLE!" The same voice yelled cheerfully.

"Someone save us, we're all going to be eaten!" Kakashi moaned from behind the desk.

"Poof!" A silver-haired female appeared in the room following a puff of grey-ish smoke. She was dressed in all black, but the most quizzical thing about her was a set of silver dog-ears perched on the top of her head. Her hazel eyes flashed, looking amusedly around the room, as she planted her clawed hands on her hips. Naruto and Sasuke gaped as they saw a large, fluffy, silver tail waving gently behind her. Grinning, she revealed pointed teeth, and she said cheerfully, "I appear!" Sakura started giggling in spite of herself, and Sasuke turned his head for one second to glare at the pink-haired nin.

"Poof!" Another shinobi appeared in the room, this time after a puff of black smoke, and immediately seemed to go through a dance routine. "Chate, chate, cha…I mean…er…poof!" Her medium length blonde hair revealed both a set of human ears, and an oversized set of black cat ears on top of her head. She, as well, was dressed in entirely black, including a black vest, and had a mask that looked exactly like Kakashi's mask. If one looked at her feet, they would see that they were bandaged in black strips, and her toes were clawed, as well as her fingers. Her violet eyes lit up in joy and she bounded over to the first shinobi, her long black tail flicking gently from side to side. She giggled, crossing her arms. "I appear!" Tsunade grinned, apparently recognizing the cat-like girl.

"All right, here you are…wait, where's Mi-" She started, before a panel opened in the roof.

"PooAHHHHHH!" A body fell through the opening in the roof, landing on the giggling Sakura. "Oof!" The body said. This shinobi was dressed in all white clothing, even white gloves, and her reddish blonde hair fell in waves to her shoulders. A white tail curled over her side and white ears flicked on her head. Team 7 looked closer at her head, noticing that the ears were almost rimmed by bright red feathers. She got up gracefully, and did a handspring, landing near her comrades on white sandaled feet. "I mean, poof! I appear!"

They all looked at each other, and in the same instant, threw a hand up in the air and yelled, "SPECIALTY NINJA DEMON CELL, TEAM ELEVENTY-ONE, HAS ASSEMBLED!"

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "What, are they all high on sugar or something? They don't even look like real shinobi, especially the one in whit-" Naruto's sentence was cut off by the fact that he had to dodge kunai coming from the three nins. Tsunade smiled, fishing out their papers. "Ah, welcome back, Team Eleventy-One."

"TSUNADE-BA-CHAN!" They squealed, bounding over to glomp the Hokage. Tsunade's face automatically flicked into a glower at the nickname. Naruto snickered. Maybe these shinobi weren't so back after all…

"Get. Off. Now." Tsunade hissed, her left eye twitching in annoyance. The three animal-like ninjas extracted themselves from the pissed off Hokage. This aforementioned Hokage moved her desk, showing the frightened Kakashi behind it. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Team Eleventy-One." She turned to the foreign shinobi. "Please introduce yourselves."

The silver haired shinobi waved. "Seliphra, from the village hidden in time, Makure no Sato."

"Kimiko, from the village hidden in the shadows, Yamiaure no Sato. " The cat-girl said, nodding.

The shinobi in white smirked. "Mishizoko, from the village hidden in snow, Tenkaure no Sato." The three giggled, and then Kimiko looked at Kakashi, who was trying desperately to hide behind his "Icha Icha Paradise". Kimiko padded over to him as Mishizoko and Seliphra engaged Tsunade in conversation to catch up on old times, and sat down in front of him.

"What'cha reading?" She said, in an almost child-like tone. Kakashi looked up, his visible eye widened at the proximity of the Neko shinobi.

"Um…er…Icha Icha Paradise, number six." He squeaked. Naruto held his laughter in. This is the only time he had seen his teacher so afraid of anything that it was too freaking funny to describe! Kimiko made a soft harrumph, and crossed her arms.

"That means Jiraya is late on getting those newer books to me. I'll have to have a talk with him. After all, if that's the newest one…" She fished out an obviously well worn book from her vest pocket and looked at the cover, straining to read the number. "I've only got up to number four, you see, so…" She trailed off, thinking of the ways she could get back at Jiraya. Kakashi's eye narrowed, and his eyebrow went up.

"How do you know Jiraya?" He asked, observing the Neko.

Kimiko simply flipped open the book, showing the pages to the copy nin. The blank spaces on the side were full of writing, mostly saying, _"A woman would never act like that, you stupid ass! I know that you base some of her actions off of me, but if this is apparently what I do, I'm going to hang you by your entrails off your ceiling before you even have time to say no!"_

"I'm, well, his unofficial editor." She said smiling. Kakashi grinned as well. Here was a female who could understand Jiraya, and actually read the books that he put out without scoffing or saying it was perverted. Kimiko stood up, walking over to Tsunade's desk.

"So anyway, where is our charge?" Mishizoko was asking, looking at the three members of Team 7. Tsunade pointed to Naruto, who gulped.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage said simply. The girls stared at him for a second, before moving closer to him. Naruto's eyes widened, and he shuffled his chair back a good foot and a half. All of a sudden, then leapt at him and he screamed, before he felt them glomp him, squealing in the same fangirlish tone,

"KAWAII!" Naruto sat stock still, frozen in fear.

"You'll be helping Team 7 with training while we finish the paperwork. After that is done, you three are free to help him in whatever way you can." Tsunade nodded, waving them out the door. Team 11-1 conferred for a moment, and then turned to Team 7 and Kakashi.

"We'll be taking you out for individual training!" They grinned at the same time, showing pointed teeth that looked ready to tear and rend flesh. Kakashi sighed, looking up at the sky, murmuring,

"We're all going to be eaten…."


End file.
